


Retrospective

by gladdecease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, Community: mini_nanowrimo, Community: spn_summergen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways things look different when you know who Chuck Shurley really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrospective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cho_malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cho_malfoy).



> From [](http://cho-malfoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**cho_malfoy**](http://cho-malfoy.livejournal.com/)'s list of prompts:
>
>> 2\. [Fic] An alternate look at seasons four and five from the "Chuck is God" perspective. (It doesn't have to be all the episodes Chuck's in, and it doesn't have to be just Chuck-centric moments, either.)

Castiel burns in the presence of archangel-bright fury. Jimmy Novak explodes in his absence. Miles away, Dean is too late. Sam's done it.

 _No_.

The strength of the thought surprises him. But it's true. He knew it would end like this. 'As he wrote it, so shall it be', and all that. But, all the same...

 _No. I don't want it to end this way. It_ can't _end like this. There's got to be -_

And then He realizes. There is.

* * *

The question, when it comes, is almost laughable in its foolishness. Truly, the masses must be blind. Even if I had not seen Him, I would still know Him immediately.

"God?" I do not laugh, but it is a near thing. Lucky, then, that so little shines through the vessel. "Didn't you hear? He's _dead_ , Castiel. Dead."

A more blatant lie I have never told. It is almost thrilling.

* * *

Agneta blinks back tears. Truly, this _Övernaturlig_ series has stolen her heart and torn it to shreds, just as Jesper warned her it would. But worst of all is the ending. Gud, the _ending_. Dean, in Helvete, and Sam, helpless and alone on Jorden. It is almost too much to bear!

No, it _is_ too much to bear. She jumps to her feet, reaches for her computer. Now she knows why that mysterious uncle in Amerika she has never met left her his fortune. It was for this - to revive _Övernaturlig_ , to finish telling the story of the brothers Winchester.

She searches for contact information, and is not disappointed. The original publisher may be bankrupt, but that won't stop her from finding the _true_ ending to this story.

One international phone call later, Sera Seige is all ears for Agneta's ideas.

* * *

Death for angels is... different.

Zachariah blinks, all four pairs of eyes at once. Anna gives him a minute to get over the odd rush of the omniscience, and is pleased when his human face pales and his lion's mouth lets out a squeak.

"Hello, brother," she says pleasantly, flexing her wings. They're still bigger than Zachariah's, she notes with some amusement. He always was inferior to her, even when she decided to fall. She preens, straightening the feathers of her closest wing with a robin's rounded beak.

"I - " he starts, faltering almost immediately. "Barac - "

"Anna, please," she corrects. If she can't keep chocolate, or human emotions, even in death, she's at least keeping her human name.

"Anna," he concedes with a little shudder of distaste. "I thought - Michael said you were immolated."

"I was." She gestures to her body, uncharred from wingtips to cloven hooves to whiskers. "It appears that what we thought is not the truth." She narrows her eyes at him. "In more ways than one."

Zachariah reaches for his throat and snarls. "Did that ape really -?"

"You were killed by a human," Anna announces with no small pleasure. "By Dean Winchester, at that. It seems a fitting punishment, if incomplete."

" _Punishment_?" he spits out. "For what, taking your - _oh_." If Anna had thought he'd paled before, it was nothing in comparison to now. His mane was nearly transparent. "Did I really...?"

"Yes," she continues in the same tone of voice. "You really did threaten to torture our Father." She pulls her old sword from its sheath in the eighth dimension. It flickers to life immediately, burning with a righteous blaze she's missed. The one thing she'd missed, besides her garrison. "I'm afraid that's not the kind of thing that's forgiven upon death."

"Anna," he begs.

"I hope you won't be offended if I enjoy this," she says, and strikes him down.

* * *

More books get published.

And while they do have guns, Sam and Dean don't find Chuck.

They never will.


End file.
